1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a log collecting/analyzing system, a method of log collection, a log collection program, a method of log analysis, a log analysis program, a log collecting device, a log analyzing device, a log collection terminal device and a log server, all of which include separated functions of collecting log information and analyzing the collected log information, and in which the log information is collected at a client side and transmitted to a server side, and the server side stores the log information to analyze.
2. Related Art
Conventional log collecting/analyzing systems are used for the purpose of observing something in systems for providing certain services. For instance, if a log collecting/analyzing system is applied to some on-line system, it is possible to ascertain how unfair access, systems faults or so forth occurred by analyzing the log. In addition, if the log collecting/analyzing system is applied to a WWW (World Wide Web) server, it is possible to record details like what a client referred to, when, and what contents by analyzing the log. And, as a result, it becomes possible to learn the interest level of the user with respect to the contents for example.
However, in the conventional log collecting/analyzing systems described-above, when the contents for servicing are determined first, the contents for observing are also fixed depending on the determined contents for servicing. And, as a result, the collected log information requires a specialized analysis system. Accordingly, an analyzing system for observing the log at the on-line system is entirely different from an analyzing system for the log of the WWW server, for instance.
In addition, as for the method of log collection itself, an exclusive design and mounting are provided in every service system. For this reason, although only the basic function of collecting the log is desired, subtle differences are generated on log collection items. As a result, an exclusive design and mounting is required for every service as for the basic collecting system.